Sorneka
Sorneka is the slash ship between Sora and Neku Sakuraba from the Kingdom Hearts fandom. Canon Shortly after Sora finds himself in one of the Traverse Towns within the Dream World, Neku is the first person he meets. At first Neku had thought that Sora might be a player like him until he checked Sora's pam and saw that there wasn't a time limit "count down timer" on it. After Neku tells Sora that the game he is playing is one where he cannot lose, Sora offers to help, Neku wouldn't except it as they have just met and is already partnered up with someone, who he needs to find. So Sora asks if he can help Neku as a friend, Neku is wasn't happy about the idea but he allowed Sora to tag along; before doing some "slick" moves that impresses Sora. After walking around Traverse Town for a bit, Sora realizes that he hasn't asked Neku is name and he does they get attacked by nightmare Dream Eaters, and because Neku had cried out their title when they appeared, Sora had thought that "Dram Eater" was Neku's name until he corrected him, to which Sora pretend that he "knew that", before Neku summons his spirit Dream Eater to aid them in battle and gives Sora advice to not let the nightmare Dream Eaters surround him; and before the two split up Neku tells Sora his name. Sora's works about Neku's name and how he is counting on Neku to him help in battle, Neku slowly begins to warm up to Sora before dashing off. At the end of the battle Neku teaches Sora want he needs to know about Dream Eaters, like which ones are good or bad Dream Eater, and how he could summon a spirit Dream Eater of his own to aid him in battle. Before they had met, however, Neku had made a bargain with a man in a black coat who had asked the player to bring Sora to him, but when the "man" attacks Sora and Neku knew that he was going against their deal of not hurting Sora before intervening to porrect his new friend. Sora knew that people in black coats are dangerous and was too late in trying to stop Neku; and just as Sora about aid Neku he losing consciousness. After Sora regains consciousness to find both of them gone, Sora reflects on what happened before he lost consciousness and finds it hard to believe that Neku and the black coat man are in league with each other, and decides to take a look around the town to see if he could find Neku. When Sora finds Rhyme he asks her if she is Neku's partner, since Sora is someone keeps his promises, she tells him that she isn't sure as she has lost her memory, so Sora surjects that they should look for Neku together to see if he can help her. When they finely found Neku he is surprized to learn that Sora still trusts him after he tricked him for a deal, to which he apologies for. Because Neku backed out of the deal to protect Sora, he holds no hard feelings for Neku has they are friends to which makes Neku happy to hear; before Sora interduces Neku to Rhyme to see if she really is his game partner but it turns out that she isn't. When the black coated man appeared again Neku tries to attack him to only get hurt and set out of the battle filed while Sora fights the giant nightmare Dream Eater alone. At the end of the battle Neku explains to Sora that Joshua is a "friend" and has Joshua explains the "two" towns, the two boys see Riku and Shiki in the perfections from the Traverse Town. Joshua also explains to Sora, and Riku, that Neku is from a world where he and the other players are in trouble of losing their very existents and were brought to the Dream Worlds in hopes that they'll can be saved. When Sora returns to Traverse Town and runs into Joshua, he tells Sora that is becoming more like Neku, as well as telling him that Neku and the other players are back with their game partners; to which delights Sora as it sounded like they were able to go back home. Until Joshua explains that they still have a long way to go if they are to win the Reapers' game, before he asks Sora if he can help Neku and Shiki with their mission. Because Neku is finally with his partner he can no longer summon his Dream Eater and as he and Shiki get attacked by a group of nightmare Dream Eaters, Sora dashes to their aid, Neku didn't want Sora's help at first until Sora makes a valid point that has Neku accepting it. Fanon After Neka appears in one of the trailers for Dream Drop Distance, a few fans began to draw Sora as him for fun. Unlike most Kingdom Hearts ships like Sorariel and Zaqua, that are of a original KH character with a Disney or Final Fantasy character who have appeared in the Kingdom Hearts series, Sorneka is of a KH character with a The World Ends with You character, who was added especially for Dream Drop Distance with a few other young characters from the 8-bit game. While AO3 only has 5 friendship ship fanfics about him, the romantic side of the ship has a reasonable size fanbase on Tumblr. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : : Trivia * Neku Sakuraba is originally from the video game The World Ends with You. Navigation